


Someone Else's Shoes

by CostaBravo



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyswap, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slow Build, Superfamily (Marvel), young Peter/older Wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CostaBravo/pseuds/CostaBravo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to an accident Peter's and Wade's bodies get switched.<br/>So Wade has to stay as Peter with the Superparents, while Peter gets a taste of what it means to be Deadpool while searching for a cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody :)  
> This is my first english fic ever, so I am a bit nervous about the grammer and the spelling.  
> If you think the word order is odd or you find any mistakes in general, feel free to tell me.
> 
> I will probably add more tags as this story goes on, maybe I will change the rating, too.  
> Just wanted to be sure, because I don't know what will happen between them :>
> 
> I am new to this site, so please tell me if there is something i should change/add like tags or warnings.
> 
> Anyway, hope you'll like my writing :)
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr: http://costa-bravo.tumblr.com/

"Hey sweetums! Don't worry, your all time favorite team-up buddy is here to save the day!"

If peter would have turned his head any faster his neck had probably broke.  
But so he only felt a light pain in the nape of his neck as he stared in schock as a familiar red and black figure climbed on the rooftop, waving happily in his direction.  
Why? Why him? Of all people, it must be him.  
The broken neck sounded now somehow tempting.  
He fought back the urge to let a pathetic little whine escape his troat as the figure walked towards him.

"Oh my little baby boy" the man chirped cheerful

"You can't even imagine what your current state is doing to us." 

His self titeld "favourite team-up buddy" was now standing in front of Peter and examined him with a well recognizable smirk even though his face was coverd.  
Peter grimaced under his mask and tried to turn his head as far in the opposite direction as possible, wich was, given to his current state all tied up and lying on the ground, not as far as he wished.  
The man took no note of his effort to get out of this conversation, which he really didn't want to have right now and went on with his insane rambling.

"Well you know, we thought of this sometimes, yeah actually a lot of times in a not PG-13 way, so kids better get out of this now, before it gets dirty. Anyway kind of sad, that someone did the bondage part before I was here, but I don't really mind... the actual fun part comes after your tied up. And let me tell you, you loke totally hot lying there all defenseless, immobilised... I was once immobilised too, but absoulutly not sexy, there was blood and all my limbs missing and I couldn't prop myself up, so was kissing the ground, i mean literally..."

Peter felt a slight headache poking behind his forehead and the sudden urge of shutting this man of, no matter how, just making him stop talking.  
But he was lying helpless on the floor, hands behind his back and he could feel how the headache is getting worse by each passing second.  
He sighs trough his nose.

"Wade- "

"... and damn, why do heroines weare such short costumes? it's like they want me to stare..."

"Wade!"

"... could you believe they banned me from the store? ME? Spoken financially I put them trough the first year, jus' sayin' it's not fair..."

"WAAAADE!!!!"

"Yes, my Spidey?"

Peter could practical hear his blood boiling, as he tried to stay calm. Maybe Deadpool wasn't the savior he hoped for, Peter wasn't even sure if Deadpool was here to save him at all, but well you take what you can get in times like these.

"Could you please be so kind, and cut the GODDAMN rope?!"

"You're such a lucky guy, Spidey" Deadpool mused while taking out his knife

"If this happend somewhere in the past, I'm not sure if yelling at me would've done the trick to free you, but right know I am totally going for the hero thing, and so I forgive you, for your rude behavior, "he commented wihle he cut the ropes around Peters body.

Peter ignored the comment about his angelic kindness and worked himself out of the bonds, once the first rope was cut.  
Slowly he was standing up and massaging his hurting wrists.  
Deadpool was standing right beside him, as proud as punch and grinning widly.  
He didn't say a word and it almost looked like he was waiting for something.  
Spider-Man looked bewildered, what the hell was he waiting for?  
It dawned upon him... Oh, no! Sireously?!  
It wasn't even one year ago he became Spider-Man, but in this short period he has saved his sorry, red ass countless times and now this man wants to be praised for this "heroic deed " he just did.  
Deadpool wiggels an eyebrow under his mask

"Come on, babyboy. You were a damsel in distress and I saved you as the knight in shining armor that I am. And you know how this goes on in the fairytale."

And he stepped closer, Peter flinched but Deadpool had his hands already on the other man's hips holding him in place.  
Peter tried to get away from the Merc, but the older man's grip was rather tight around him and he'd brought his other hand up to Peters face, holding his chin, making it immposible for the young hero to look away.  
Peter was forced to look Wade Wilson straight in his masked face and ... OH, NO!  
Was he really puckering his lips behind the fabric?!  
Hell, Peter was sure, if his face wasn't covered he could see how Deadpool had closed his eyes.  
This was nothing Peter wanted to expirence with Wade ever.  
Even if he was into man, which he was definitly not, he never wanted this to happen with Wade Wilson, not now, not in 100 years.

He grimaced, how was this all happening?  
This day was bad, from the moment he woke up and it got worse by the minute.  
He burnt his tougne on his morning coffee, in school he realised he had packed the wrong books, on lunch break he was bullied by Flash, on the way home a bird shitted on his hair and tonight on patrol, he was trapped, knocked out and tied up. But worst of all Deadpool came to his rescue and was now expecting his reward for this ridiculous small favor he did to him.  
This couldn't be real. The other man's face was now uncomfortable close...  
No, this couldn't be reality, somehow he must have been dragged in some alternative univers, where Peter Parker was apparently the biggest misadventurer in history. This was the only logical explanation.  
He shuddered as he suddenly felt hot breath against his masked face, Wade was now only inches away.  
Once again he sighed through his nose.

'Allright time to grit your teeth and get to it, the sonner this is over the better.'

Maybe his alternative reality theorie was right and this act will break the curse of this day and he will find himself safe and sound in his room again.

'Like in some disneymovie', he thought, as he leaned closer and pressing their still masekd lips together. 

It wasn' t as bad as he thought it would be, Wade smelled actually kind of ... nice?  
Cheap soap mixed with gunpowder, the leather of his suit and mexican food, it wasn't as worse as it sounds. And strictly speaking, this wasn't even a "real" kiss, because all Peter could feel was the fabric of his mask, so why bother?

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Deadpool himself, who's both hands are now on Peters chest, shoving him back in a not so kind way.  
The Merc with a mouth was looking in disbelief and confusion at him, eyes wide and mouth agape and absoult speechless.  
If the idea of kissing the other male made Peter uncomfortable just seconds ago, it was nothing compared to the feeling he experienced at the very moment.  
He swallowed heay, feeling his face getting hot and sweat pooling in his gloved palms.  
Why was Wade not saying anything? 

This makes him somehow nervous, actually very, very nervous. Heck, why was this getting him so nervous? Was this not the reward the merc had expected?  
This behaivior was so not the Deadpool he was familiar with, that he didn't knew how to react upon it.  
But he didn't got the chance to dwell on it, as some dark, male voice from the background shouted

"Well, seemes like the spider got out of his web."

Spider-Man turned his head to look at the man who had just spoken, but he couldn't find someone beside him and Deadpool, on this roof.

"To bad", laughed the voice, "this isn't helping your case in the slightest way!"

And with that a tiny, shining object came flying out of nowhere.  
It landed right in front of their feet, and for a brief second Peter was wondering why it was blinking and buzzing like mad, but he hadn't time to come to an conclusion because Deadpool was already holding his arm in a firm grip, tugging him at a great speed to the edge of the rooftop. 

But it was to late.

The first thing the young hero felt was the unexpected heat increasing behind his back and suddenly everything went white and they were flung from the rooftop with such a force, that it knocked the air out of Peters lungs.  
He gasped for air but there was none left just heat, pure white heat and it felt like fire was running down his throat burning him from inside, so he closed his mouth and forced himself not to breath.  
But with the lack of oxygen his mind was getting dizzy, he felt unconsciousness slowly crawling unto his body, his vision blurred and the last thing he recognized was Deadpool close to him shouting something, but he had already lost the ability to make out the words, so he closed his eyes and let himself swallow by sweet darkness.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you!  
> To everyone who read this, left kudos, comments ... I was so happy as I saw it and I grinned like a moron for the rest of the day :)  
> So again, thank you :*
> 
> So here is Chapter 2, it's a bit longer as the first, so I hope you don't mind.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

The explosion was devastating.  
All he remembered was a bright, white light, Deadpool grabbing his arm and holding him close while falling off the roof with him.  
Now Peter was lying on the street, flat on his back, eyes closed and his head throbbing with pain  
Huh... that Idiot had already saved him twice today.  
The last one in such a selfless way, that Peter started to wonder if he takes the whole "being-a-super- hero thing" a bit too seriously.  
Speaking of the manic... Where was said idiot?  
He couldn't hear him talking, nor moaning from the pain of regrowing some missing body parts, which both weren't good signs.  
All he could sense was the rustling and the smell of an nearby fire, probably the building they escaped from. Hopefully nobody else was in that building as the explosion happened.  
He should get up to make sure nobody else was hurt, but the young man couldn't find it in him to do so.

Actually his body was prohibiting it.  
Peter raised his hands and pressed his palms over his eyes.  
The pain in his head was driving him crazy and his whole body was aching.  
Like hot needles poking his skin constantly, burning it and when the pain was about to fade, they stabbed his skin again, merciless.  
He opened his eyes and held his arms in front of his face to examine them better.  
He sucked in an sharp breath and shut them close immediately, not prepared for the sight in front of his eyes, the awful condition of his arms and probably his whole body.  
No wonder that he was in pain like he was never before in his life.  
Reluctantly he reopened his eyes, looking at his arms once again.  
His Costumes was in shreds, merely recognizable as a costume itself.  
His skin underneath the torn fabric looked beyond worse, there were open wounds, bumps all over it and here and there some deep bleeding cuts. But to complete the disaster in front of him, there was a nice black layer of soot all over it.  
He streaked with his fingers over one especially nasty looking wound and frowned, the soot from the fire had mingled with the blood and sweat on his skin, sticking to him like some really gross glue.  
He groaned and let his arms sink to the ground, out of his vision.  
This will get him some infection for sure, which means he will be forced to see a doctor, who will inform his parents, who will definitely freak out about it.  
He can already see their horrified faces and hear their worried voices.... and he will lie to them.  
And he hates lying to them, but he can't tell them the truth either. Not yet.

He groaned again, all this over thinking made his headache worse and the buzzing in his head wasn't helping his case.  
And the worst of all, still no sign of life from a certain mercenary.  
If he just hit and run, the explosion won't the worst he'd experienced today.

"Wilson?.. ", he called...wow his voice sounded hella raspy.

There was no response.  
He closed his mouth again, pressing his lips in a thin line, breathing heavy through his nose.  
Great, just great.  
He was lying here on some street in who knows where, badly injured, nearly unable to move and that prick just left him, abandoned him like he was some broken car, ready for scrapping.

He lets his head drop to his side.  
And there he was, lying peacefully just a few feet away from him and he was wearing HIS costume.  
He gritted his teeth, that guy got some nerves.  
Taking his chance to exchange their costumes, while Peter was still knocked out and then faking unconsciousness only to mock him.  
Still in pain, he managed to get up just enough to crawl over to him and smack him on his shoulder.

"Hey sleeping beauty.", he chirped with pretended glee as he bends over him.

Still no response from Wade.  
Gradually he could feel his anger rise.

"Wilson, I am not in for this game, so stop it right now!" and he frowned slightly at the still odd sound of his voice.

The other male stays unaffected.  
He narrowed his eyes, the urge of slapping Deadpool right in his face was compelling.  
But somehow he resisted.  
Well, if he wants to play than it was now Peter's move and he knew very well how to upset Wade Wilson, so in one quick motion he gripped the hem of the Spider-man mask and yanked it off his head, to look him straight in the face.

It felt like a punch in the guts and a wave of nausea came over him.  
His breathing got rapid and hectic til no more air was getting in his lungs, stars dancing in his vision.  
He needs to get up, away from this sight in front of him.  
He scrambled to his feet, but didn't make it far, as his stomach gave in and he just managed to pull of the mask on his face as he emptied the contents of his stomach on the street.

The smell seemed to affect the apparently truly unconsciousness man, making him moan and shift audibly on the ground.  
Peter turned his head to look at him, and regretted it the very moment as two, very confused hazelnut-brown eyes stared back at him.  
And Peter felt like throwing up again.  
The male in the Spider-man costumes let out a few heavy coughs

"Uhm... Dude? Why are you wearing my costume?"

Peter gulped and stared down at his partially gloved hands.

"And more important, why are you sporting my face?"

And with that it, the dimension of this unbelievable disaster, hit him once more.  
If there would be anything left from his previous dinner, it would have abandoned him right now, but thankfully his stomach was already empty leaving him sitting there making strange choking sounds.

He glanced at Deadpool once more, who was now in a sitting position, eying up the body in the Spider-man costume while his hands are stroking cautious over his face and hair.  
He cleared his throat, so Peter looked him in the eyes again and stated then with a serious tone

"Spidey-babe, I think we got some grave Problem right now."

And all Peter could do was to nod and look away, because he can't stand to look in his own face across from him.

 

*

 

He couldn't remember how, but they managed to get away from the street where the explosion took place, sitting hidden in some dark alley, far away from the main city parts or any other place where they would possible encounter other people or worse other heroes.  
Neither of them has spoken a word since what felt like ages, staring in silence at the dirt on the ground.

It was Wade who found his courage to talk and looking at the male beside him first.

"Well... I know this is awkward. But, ehm- ... you know I experienced worse, so-"

"Awkward? AWKWARD?! You are calling this awkward?"  
His voice was high pitched, but he couldn't help but freak out as soon as he was confronted with the current mess they are in.

"This is not awkward", he continued with a forced normal voice, "This is a disaster, a catastrophe... like zombie apocalypse, but no, this is worse because it is my personal apocalypse, this- "

He trailed off, burying his now bald head in his hands.  
He wanted to cry, to let out all those complicated emotions he felt, why was this happening?  
His eyes were already stinging, but he couldn't cry.  
Not in front of Deadpool, he would probably make fun of him or brag about how he saw Spidey cry.  
He rubbed his eyes, forcing back his tears and continued staring at the ground.

When suddenly he felt a warm hand on his arm, rubbing it in an comforting way.  
He looked back up, to see his face smile gently at him with serious but soft brown eyes.

"Hey, I know this body you're trapped in is no ravishing beauty, I am very aware of that, because, I don't know if you noticed, but I lived with that look for years, so I understand how you're feeling but you need to get a hold of yourself.  
Besides, we'll find a way to undo this, you're really smart and I'm, well I'm good at tracking people and slicing them open, so we'll get this fucker and make him change us back."

And he grinned widely at him and Peter couldn't help but to feel more at ease at those reassuring words and a small smile tucked at the corners of his lips.

"And if this helps you, you can stay at my place, til this is all over. Nobody ever drops by there, so no one will know that this happened."

The smile vanished from Peter's face as soon as it came, leaving his face pale and in shock and he whined as he buried his head in his hands once more, realizing that there are people, especially two male superheroes, who would throw a tantrum if they found out what happened.  
What would they say, if he comes home, looking like a certain mercenary, trying to explain to them, that all of this happened while he was patrolling the city as Spider-man?  
He whimpered a the thought, burying his head even further.  
Wade, startled from the noise, starts patting his shoulder hectically, trying to calm him again.

"Don't worry, Spidey. I will behave if you stay, no flirting and no advances towards you, I promise."

Peter shakes his head not looking at the other man.

"No... no, it's-, I-"

The other stopped patting his shoulder.

"You want me to make advances?"

"Hell, no! It's just I- I need.... I have school tomorrow and- "

"Wow, you have school tomorrow? Like med school? Are you are becoming a doctor? Or school like high school, are you a teacher? No way you're a teacher..."

Peter looked up again, the expression on his face desperate.

"No, listen, you are... I mean I-I am ... uhhg... this body you're in is 17 years old."

"...Eh?"

Peter groaned in frustration. Why does this have to be so hard?

"I am a 17 years old " He repeated himself  
"Spider-man is a teenager, I life with my Parents and- "

He paused there for a moment.  
Was it right to tell him?  
Deadpool was unreliable, ruthless and had this very low moral standards, so he would probably sell this information at the first given opportunity on the other hand he was in Peter's body right now, so trying to keep his secrete identity was completely pointless.  
He cleared his throat a few times to get the other man's attention back and looked him straight in the eyes, hoping he would understand how serious this was.

"Okay Wade, I am trusting you now with an information only few people know, so listen closely:  
My real name is Peter Parker, I currently live at Stark Tower with my Parents, who happen to be Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, I am their adopted son."

He sucked in a deep breath, trying to put this as simple as he could before he went on.

"They have no clue that I'm Spider-man nor that I'm fighting crime in my free time and I want things to stay as they are, at least for a while. So I'm in need of your help."

Wade was quiet the whole time, just listening and now he was staring at him, his face a blank page.  
Then he bursts out into laughter.  
Clutching the fabric over his stomach he throws his head back, gasping for air.

"Oh- Oh my god! Spidey you're killing me right now! I knew you had a sense for humor, but to pull this right now, I-I didn't expect that. " he chuckled still not breathing even.

"And that part about Cap and Iron Man being your dads... you almost got me there and- "

He couldn't finish his sentence as a wave of laughter shook him.  
But his cries of joy soon died out as two hands grabbed him in a harsh way on his upper arms, a pair of furious blue eyes staring down at him, squeezing his arms tight so it's starting to hurt.

"Wade! This is no game! I am serious right now, if my parents will find out about this, then- then... I don't know, but it's nothing I want to experience today nor in a near future."

Deadpool knitted his brows.

"So you're saying, you're not shitting me right now? "

Peter shook his head.

"So you're telling me you are a high school boy, who happened to have those "Bug- powers" or whatever you wanna call it, crawling buildings at night and fighting crime? Wow, you're ... what was your name again?"

"Peter, Peter Parker"

"You're a really wired kid, Parker. And that coming from me...I don't wanna lecture you, but your what, 15? Kids shouldn't fight crime, and definitely not at this time of the day, being hit on by guys like me.  
Hell, couldn't you have told me earlier?! Like, 'You know Deadpool, I admire your skills and fighting style but I have to go now, because I have school tomorrow, because I am a fucking kid, so stop flirting with me'? Well, maybe without the swearing, but you get my point.  
God, I feel like a perv, and the fact that I am currently in your body, ow that sounded wrong on so many levels, isn't making this any better."

The frown on Wade's face deepened while he talked and his eyes were showing some weird mixture of anger, panic and concern at the same time, which made Peter somewhat uneasy and he suppressed the urge of correcting the merc about his age.

"So are you gonna help me or not?", he asked sullenly, a small pout on his face.

Deadpool sighed audibly a few times, pressing the bottom of his palm to his forehead, but nodded in the end.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm helping you, Petey, doing the whole Miss Undercover thing, but- "  
he stopped, a shy smile playing on his lips, "but you need to tell me what to do, it's been a long time since I had a family myself and my memories aren't the best these days."

Peter, genuinely relieved, smiled back at him.

“Thanks Wade. I'll tell you on the way, so let's go home.”


	3. Chapter Two

The walk, or more precisely, the swing home was, to say it politely, uncomfortable. Peter was riding Wade, piggyback while Wade swung as Spider-man, although at the beginning a bit clumsy, through the city.  
The relief and joy he felt, as Deadpool agreed on helping him soon vanished, replaced by the previous feelings of fear, despair and helplessness that Peter had to deal with since the body swap happened. And on top of all this was now this uncomfortable feeling, provoked from the fact _how_ they were swinging through New York.  
He had noticed far before this incident, that Wade was slightly taller and more build than him, but now being stuck in the skin of the mercenary, clinging to his previous own light and slim body he felt ridiculous big.  
He had tried to convince Wade, to give him his web shooters and let him being carried instead, but the older man was stubborn as a mule, talking some nonsense about “he needs to get a feeling for his role” and kept the shooters.  
He sighed for what felt the hundredth time this day.  
So he tried to make himself smaller, by pressing more into Wade's back and keeping silent from now on, not wanting to make this experience worse than it already was. Wade on the other hand seemed to enjoy this more than Peter would prefer him to. While trying to keep their balance and speed, Wade was shouting in excitement, 

“This is totally aaaaawsome! I could do this the whole night long, you should have let me done this way earlier! Whooohoo!”

And he shoots another web to the next building, making a show of almost missing it, but reaches it in the end.  
Peter grimaced, tightening his hold around the other man's neck.

“Wade, could you please stop? I wouldn't mind if we crash to the ground, because I would probably survive, thanks to your healing factor. But I would be very pissed off, if _my_ _body_ becomes a mess of blood and broken bones! So, please! “

“Yeah, I don't want to destroys this lovely body of yours either, don't you have a little faith in me?”

Though Peter couldn't see his face he could hear in his voice that the merc was pouting.  
He sighed, again. He didn't want to sound so harsh but as he opens his mouth, something close to an apology on his lips, Wade let go of the web.  
Peter yelped in surprise, pressing his fingernails into the chest of the other male, he was holding onto, as the ground came closer at an rapid speed. He shut his eyes, making his final wish, but just seconds before they would have crashed to the ground, Wade shoots a web, hauling them up in the sky.

He was panting, his heartbeat loud as a drum, probably audible through whole New York and the maniac under him is laughing like crazy.

“W-Wade, please I- “ he tried, his voice to high pitched, but the merc has already abandoned the rope, sending them falling to the ground once more.

This time Peter hasn't closed his eyes and Wade shoots the rescuing web way earlier than the last time and he hates to admit it, but this was actually kind of fun.

“Come on Petey, I won't stop, 'til this itsy-bitsy spider is laughing.”

And with that he sends them falling once more singing along the fall,

“This is the rhythm of the niiiiiight,  
the night, oh yeeeeeeaaah.  
The rhythm of the niiiight.”

Peter couldn't help, he was really giggling over the total out of tune singing voice of the merc, over the way his body feels light and how his stomach does a little jump every time Wade catches onto another web, sending them flying in the air again.  
The other man turns his head at the sound coming from behind him and Peter could see the smirk under his mask.

“Yeah, this is way better. That's the sound I want to hear from you, not these heartbreaking sighs and distressing little whines you're making for quit some time. “

And Peter blushes at the declaration, that Wade had heard him the whole time, feeling a wave of embarrassment rush over his face, making his cheeks and ears burn.  
He had believed the airstream would drown his little noises and he cursed himself for not putting the Deadpool mask back on, as they were going home. But gladly, the other man wasn't looking at him anymore, not noticing that Peter's face matched the red color of the suit, as he continued.

“Come on Babyboy, laugh some more for me, you are far too young to be this afflicted. Besides I'm having so much fun right now, it would ruin my mood if you keep on with your grief.”

And Peter couldn't hide the smile that spread over his face, it was odd for him to be so happy about such a small gesture, but it also felt kind of nice, that after all Wade cared for him.  
It occurred to him, that maybe Wade wasn't the mad, selfish killer for hire, everybody had warned him about and he felt a little stab of guilt, that he had never made any effort to get to know the man, instead he had avoided him at all costs, blindly believing what others said about him.  
This situation probably wasn't easy for him either, even though he didn't show it, but nevertheless he tried his best to make Peter laugh, to cheer him up.  
And he didn't know why this made him feel special, letting him grin like a dork, but it was a nice feeling.  
Wade, somehow sensing the change in his mood, laughed,

“Yeah, that's the spirit.”  
And with an impish undertone in his voice he adds,  
“And now no hands!”

Before the young hero could picture what was happening, Deadpool unclasped Peter's hands around his neck and the young hero barely made it in time to tighten the hold of his legs around the other man's waist as Wade sent them falling another time.  
Peter was screaming, but it was a joyful scream, mixed with laughter.  
He could feel one of Wade's hands around his legs, holding him in place and he wasn't afraid, because somehow he trusted the other man, that he would never really let him fall.  
So extended his arms over his head, his heart and mind light and relaxed, laughing and screaming along with the merc.

 

 

*

 

By the time they reached Starktower, the muscles of his abdomen were hurting and he was still chuckling as he climbed from the smaller man's back. They were standing on the balcony that lead to the living room.

“This -hah- this has been fun!”, Peter exclaimed, while trying to catch his breath.  
“I can't remember having so much fun with the web shooters since...”, and his voice becomes a little distant, “well, I don't even know anymore”, he adds hesitantly.

Wade sends him a confused look.

“So you have this super- cool- web shooting- high tech- gadgets and you're telling me you're never using them to have some fun?”

“Well, at the beginning, when I just got my powers …  
But then... you know, things changed and I wanted to be taken seriously, to help people, to be a trustworthy hero, so I stopped playing around, because...” he trailed off the sadness now clearly visible in his eyes.

He couldn't tell him.  
It was almost over a year ago, shortly after he got these powers, but it still made his chest tight and his voice raspy when he thought back to that day and he couldn't find the words to talk about it without feeling the guilt stabbing him.  
This was nothing to be discussed with Deadpool.  
Not now, in the middle of the night on the balcony of his home, with the high risk of his parents hearing him or worse seeing him.  
He slightly shook his head, shaking of his previous thoughts and wanting to change the topic as he suddenly felt a small hand on his shoulder.  
Wade had taken off the Spider-man mask, looking him in straight in the eyes, his gaze was soft, almost comforting and Peter wondered for a brief moment, if these warm, brown eyes had this calming effect on everyone and he had just never noticed.

“I can understand how you're feeling and I hate to tell you this, but what you just said is idiotic. Well, not everybody is born Captain America, righteous and flawless, okay this is maybe a bad example in your situation, but hey, look at me!  
I am joking and playing around all the time and I am awesome as fuck!  
I think I was never serious in my whole life, but still, I am fan- fucking- tastic, I am sure in the future there will be streets named after me and films made about me, well at least one, and people will worship me and nobody will ever give a shit about how risible or insane I was, because of the heroic deeds I did.”

And a grin from one ear to the other was spreading over his face. But the grin was a little bit to big and his eyes were a bit to melancholic while he talked, that Peter could believe he really meant what he said.  
Maybe he was only trying to cheer him up, again.  
Maybe he was trying to encourage himself to keep going.  
Nevertheless, he was glad that Wade didn't push the topic about his past, but at the same time he was trying to comfort him. He was trying to make him laugh and he never expected something in return.  
Wade wasn't selfish at all, he realized. His way of caring was just a bit _different_ than what he was accustomed with, but he cared about Peter and it made him feel this warm sensation tingle in his stomach once more, this warm feeling that made his heart ache and ease off at the same time.  
The ghost of smile on his face he looked at Wade, who was deep in thought, mumbling something under his breath.

“I am pretty sure there will be a holiday for you and your glory” he mused, a smirk on his face.

Wade, back in reality, grinned brightly at him.  
“Yeah, that's what I am saying the whole time. Maybe if you ask nicely I can convince the future Deadpool worshippers to give us a shared holiday, or something like that”

“For sure!”, the young man chuckled.  
“Let's get inside, where we can discuss the details, who gets the big parade and who the fireworks at the end of the day.” he adds, while walking to the big glass sliding doors, which lead to the living area of the tower.  
Fortunately they were never locked, because … seriously who would break into the 1000 feet high living complex of Captain America and Iron man?  
He lets out a snort as he slides them open.  
Well, he could at least name two, dense fools who were trying exactly _this_ at the moment.  
As he stepped inside he made a gesture towards Wade, to follow him quietly.  
They sneaked through the living area, up the stairs and along the corridor which leads to Peter's part of the apartment. Once the door was closed behind them, the young man let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
This went better than expected.  
While Peter mentally gave himself a high five, Wade was already busy, examine the room, taking everything in his hands, what wasn't nailed down.

“Being adopted by Tony Stark is not the worst thing which can happen to someone, huh?” he asks with appreciation in his voice.

Peter knew what he meant.  
His room was the size of an small apartment, separated into a living space with a couch, coffee table, TV and an oversized working desk and a hidden sleeping space with a wardrobe, both parts divided with some shelving units, also a private bathroom was attached to his room, with a shower and a bathing tube.  
Nervously he scratched the back of his head, he had told his parents in the past that he would be totally fine with a smaller room, something more average, but as his dad had loudly exclaimed that no son of him would dwell in a broom closet, Peter had dropped the topic.

“Yeah..I- “ he cleared his throat, “I know it's a bit to spacious for one person, but Dad insisted.”

Deadpool looked puzzled, then started snickering.

“Are you kidding me? This is amazing! Ha, the room of Spider-man is amazing, you get it? Never mind, this is a palace in comparison to the ratcave I call my home!”

And he sprung on the couch, jumping up and down.

“Wade! Stop it! You gonna wake my parents or -” he hissed, but was interrupted by the cackling sound of the speakers, announcing that someone was on the intercom, ready to talk.

“Mr. Parker, may I know who you brought as a guest, at this time of the night?” the always calm and steady voice of the A.I asked.

Wade nearly broke the coffee table as, in a startle response, he stumbled on the couch and crashed to the floor. The look on his face was a sight to see.

“Petey... your ceiling is talking!” he whispered with a frightened tone in his voice.

“Sir, I am not _the ceiling,_ I am the an artificial intelligence and the house-operating computer-system named J.A.R.V.I.S., designed and developed by Mr. Tony Stark.  
Excuse me for repeating myself, may I ask, who is your guest Mr. Parker?”

Peter sighed through his nose, everything went so well. He glared at Wade, who was now sitting on the floor, searching the room for the origin of the voice. Peter cleared his throat, which brought him Wade's attention and made some wild gestures towards the other man, trying to tell him without words, that _he_ should be the one to answer this question.  
Wade seemed to understand.

“Uhh, this … this is- “, he looked confused at Peter, who nodded encouragingly.  
“This is my friend Wade Wilson, I meet him tonight and invited him back home?”

It sounded more like a question than an answer.

“Sir, I wasn't talking to you, I was asking Mr. Parker.”

Now Peter was the one with an confused expression on his face and all he managed to stammer out was,

“H- How?”

“Mr. Parker, my recognition program is not only based on the appearance of a being, but also on other criteria, for example the behavior and facial expression.  
And after this short conversation, and the analysis of both of you, I came to the result that you have a 79,9 % match with Mr. Parker, while the one who looks like you only has a 39,2% match with Peter Benjamin Parker.”

Great. Just Great. 39.2% concordance. There was no way on earth his parents would believe that this amateur actor was him. But they had to try.  
Laughing nervously he addressed J.A.R.V.I.S.

“Yeah, you got us. I'm Peter and he is Wade Wilson... there was a little accident, nothing grave...”, and he tried to swallow the growing lump in his throat.  
“You won't tell my parents, will you? I-I will fix this within a week, I-I promise.”

He wasn't sure why he was saying this.  
He wasn't even sure if he would ever be able to fix this.  
'No, Parker, focus! If you show uncertainty, he won't play along! He contacted you first, without waking up Dad or Pops, that's a good sign!', he tried to reassure himself.

“So you are stating that you will fix this within a week, Sir? Like you told me one year ago, that you will definitely tell Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers about your secret identity?”, the voice of the A.I. sounded mocking.

“I am sorry Mr. Parker, but your history of failed promises is speaking against you.”

“Huh, your ceiling got a point there, Spidey-boy...”

“Sir, I would prefer if you would stop calling me _the ceiling_ , I am- “

“OH, cut it out, I got you the first time! You're a sassy, British version of HAL 9000 and I'm so glad we're not in space right now, we all know how this would end...”

“Mr Wilson, this is an insult of my being and everything I was programmed for, I demand that you-”

“STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!” Peter was beside himself with rage, slowly rubbing his temples, trying to regain his composure.  
Every time he thought, the worst part of the night was over, something new happened, wracking his damaged nerves all over again.  
He glared at Wade, who immediately shuts his still open mouth and also the A.I. seemed to have fallen silent for once.

He forced himself to sound as calm and steady as possible as he spoke, with a hushed voice.

“Jarvis, I swear to you, if this won't be over within a week you can tell my parents everything, I mean everything, my secret identity, about the accident, everything you want. But please, I beg you, one more week.”

“One week, Mr. Parker.”

And the small static noise of the intercom was gone, indicating that the A.I. had left the room.  
So far so good, now problem number two.

“And you!”, he addressed the merc, who seemed oddly interested in the wooden floor, avoiding his gaze at all costs.

“You will stay here, pretending to be me, going to school, making everyone believe nothing ever happened.”

Lifting his head, Wade was now looking at him, a question visible on his face, but Peter had no more nerves left, to response to the look he was giving him, so he went on.

“You won't pick fights with Jarvis, nor with my parents, nor with anyone. Just stay put, we will meet tomorrow and talk about how to go on with this.”

He drew a deep breath, damn was this night exhausting.  
His anger was gone by now and he only felt tired, wishing he could just lay down, forgetting about all this and sleep for days, but sadly this wasn't an option right now.  
Once again, he looked at the merc with a mouth, who still looked taken aback by this sudden outburst of the other man.  
It was almost kind of cute, how his eyes were flicking through the room avoiding eye contact and- wait. What was he thinking?  
He shook his head, he definitely needed some rest.

His tone was now much softer, as he spoke again.

“Sorry, Wade. I didn't meant to sound so harsh, it's just- it was a long night, I am very tired and I just want to go to sleep. If you just could give me the address of your apartment, that would be great.”

“So you're not staying here?”

Peter frowned.

“Don't you think that would be strange? I'm in your body and my parents don't know that I know you, what should we say if they found me here the next morning? No, it's easier if I stay at your home.”

“Yeah, you're right.” But his voice sounded somehow ...disappointed?

But Peter hadn't time to dwell on it, because Wade was already at his desk, scribbling something on a piece of paper, which he than handed towards him.  
In a very neat handwriting there was the address of some apartment-complex he thought he had heard of somewhere in the past. Although the district wasn't one of the best parts of New York.  
As if Wade had read his thoughts he added sheepishly,

“It's not as nice as your place, I hope you don't mind.”

“It's okay, I'm so tired I could probably sleep in a dumpster and wouldn't mind.”

“Hah, a dumpster, ha- “, Wade laughed nervously.

But Peter was already on his way out of the room. Carefully, not wanting to make any more noises than necessary, he opened the door. To his relief there was no sound in the corridor and also the rest of his home seemed to be silent. Apparently nobody heard their little dispute.  
Not wanting to challenge his luck, he walked slowly and as quietly as possible to the elevator, which lead to the lobby, with Wade following him.  
As they were waiting for the elevator to arrive, Wade sighed.

“There is some money in one of the pouches of your belt”, he whispered, “it should be enough for a cap, but I suggest you should wear the mask as soon as you leave the building anyway.”  
And his voice gets sadder as he adds, “I'm sorry, for- for all this. That it's had to be me...” he trailed of.

“Don't worry, as I said, I will- I mean we will fix this, and besides - “, he tried to encourage the merc and he could feel a blush rising on his cheeks as he added, “I- I don't find it a bad thing, that it was you, w- with whom it happened. ”

Wade looked at him and there was something in his eyes, an emotion Peter couldn't quite picture in the dim light, but it made his face getting even redder. Why was his face getting so hot, wasn't he dead tired just seconds ago? He definitely needed some rest.  
A soft smile was on Wade's face as he spoke again.

“Thanks for saying that, Peter. I'll give my best with, uh- being you”, and he adds shyly, “but is there something else I need to know, about Cap or Iron man?”

“Well, I don't call them Cap or Iron man, just call them Pops and Dad and everything will be fine”, he smiled as he stepped into the elevator.

 

*

 

The drive to Wade's apartment was longer than expected, even though he didn't lead the driver directly to the complex. He got out of the cap a few blocks earlier and walked the rest.  
He had an unpleasant feeling as soon as he entered the housing complex, if you could even call it that, and his misgiving was confirmed as he entered Deadpool's apartment.  
The place was a mess and even that was an understatement.  
The paint was chipping from the walls, the floor, or more what was still visible between all those trash lying around, looked like there was pipe burst in the past and it seemed nobody had taken care of it, just letting the water slowly dry into the wooden floor.  
He gulped, this was no home. He had seen garbage dumps, which looked more welcoming than this place.  
Shaking his head he made his way in.  
The furniture looked beyond worse, well is you could call the few pieces so, which stand rather lost in the middle of the room, that appeared to be the living room. There was an worn, old couch, which was in fact the piece of furniture in this room, that looked the best, in comparison to the stained armchair and the apparently broken television.  
Walking carefully, avoiding as much of the dirt on the ground as he could, he made it to the door at the end of the room.  
Behind it was the bedroom.  
The bed looked rather comfortable and the floor less dirty than in the previous room, so he stepped hesitantly closer, but turned on his heels as he saw the big blood stain, only partially covered by the sheets.  
He slammed the door shut and grumbled, so the couch it was.

The couch wasn't as bad as he thought, at least it was soft, and he found a blanket behind the cushions, that looked blood free. As he lay there in the dark, wondering how Wade could live in such a place, he heard a muffled buzzing.  
He grabbed Deadpool's belt from the floor and dug through the pouches til he found the phone.  
There was a massage from his own number.

> You didn't tell me where to meet tomorrow. -Wade <

> You have school til 5, so let's say afterwards at this one taco bell near this little park, you know where I mean? <

> Petey, I don't think there is any taco bell in this city I don't know ;) <

Peter yawned, rubbing his eyes with one hand, trying to stay focused, as he typed his reply.

> Okay, see you then. You better go to sleep now, you have to get up early tomorrow. Good night.<

> Yeah, just a quick shower before bed. <

Peter, now wide awake, almost crushed the phone as he tipped his response at the speed of light.

> NOOO, you are not going to shower with my body, NAKED!!! <

A few seconds later the phone buzzed again, this time a photo was attached to the massage.  
Reluctantly Peter pressed the view button and he grimaced the second the picture appeared on the screen.

There was Wade in his body wearing only his briefs, striking a very questionable pose with one hand on his butt and a mischievous grin on his face.  
-Try to stop me ;D- was the caption.

Peter groaned and shoved the phone deep behind the cushions and he prayed to whoever was hopefully listening that nobody ever would take a look at his phone, discovering that he was sending underwear pictures to a strange, older man because there was no way on earth he could ever explain this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... uh, this one got a bit longer than expected (/-\\)  
> First I planned on splitting it into 2 parts, but I never found a break point were the first part wouldn't be to short and the second too long, or the other way around, so I just kept writing.
> 
> Things are getting slowly into the direction I want them, but I also realized that I lack the ability to make it short, so my current fear is that this fic will go on longer, than I had planned.
> 
>  
> 
> Nevertheless, this was fun to write and I hope you liked it :)


End file.
